


Wishes

by Kororebi



Series: Batfamily [3]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: August 16, Before Death, Happy B-Day, He a baby, Its Jay's brithday, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4591047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kororebi/pseuds/Kororebi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has been at Wayne Manor for almost 8 months now. He has gotten used to the training exercises and the nightly expeditions of the dynamic duo. Who unfortunately only include Bruce and Dick. What Jason has yet to get used to is his birthday being celebrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

8 months.

That's how long Jason had been at Wayne Manor. That's how long he has known the secret identities of Gotham's dynamic duo. And that's how long it has taken Jason to get used to living as Bruce Wayne's second son.

Jason had gone to several parties, attended Gotham academy, and had his training with Dick in the afternoons. He had a home and a family that wasn't constantly moving or worse. He had even gotten used to Dick's surprise hugs. The press had moved on, Jason Todd the street rat was no longer a lead story. In fact they were currently covering a story about Batman's newest defeat of Bane.

The only thing that worried Jason was that in 6 hours he would be 12.

So he was up in the middle of the night wondering how his new family would react. His mother, when she wasn't high or drunk, would at the very least wish him happy birthday. They didn't have a ton of money so gifts and cake were out of the question. His mother's series of boyfriends didn't care at all. He had never really had a celebration, and he couldn't help but wonder if his new family would even want to celebrate with him. Jason wasn't quite sure when Dick's birthday was, he was pretty sure it was sometime in November, but they hadn't celebrated anything so far. Maybe they don't celebrate anything. If that was the case would they even want to know it was Jason's birthday?

Dick probably would. Anything for cake and another opportunity to hug Jason without being hit. Would Alfred make him a cake? Or would he be to busy. Bruce was sure to be working all day and night. In fact the guy probably didn't even know it was Jason's birthday. He hadn't mentioned it, and there was no real reason for them to remember. They all had more important things to worry about. Like saving the city.

Jason decided his best plan was to act as if he didn't remember. That way he wouldn't sound needy or anything. Everyone would go about their day and maybe Jason could light something on fire and make a wish.

Even though Jason thought he had solved most of his problems he still couldn't fall asleep. He needed something specific to think about.

Jason bit his lower lip as he tried to think of something he could focus on until he fell asleep...Oh, his birthday wish. Jason had never really made a wish but he had seen people on TV blow out candles and close their eyes as they thought about something they wanted. So what did Jason really want?

Unlike most kids his age Jason felt no need for expensive game consoles or gadgets. (Though he assumed if he asked Bruce would not hesitate getting him one) For the first 8 years of his life Jason had asked for a real home and his dad. Then he began to think realistically and began wishing for a way out of the situation he was in. One where he could just up and leave and never see his mother's stupid boyfriends or the other street rats again. That wish partially came true. He had gotten out. But with Bruce's side job he was sure to see street rats again. Jason had everything a kid his age could want.

Which meant Jason didn't want a physical item or gift.

Jason wanted a family. One who would remember his birthday and make it feel special to him again. He wanted Alfred to make a cake and for Dick to hug him and for Bruce to tell him Happy Birthday like his father should have. But Jason knew that you can't just ask for those things, they happen on their own. Maybe in a few years Jason would get his wish but for know he would have to stick to dreaming about it.

\------------------------------------------------

"Happy Birthday Jaybird!"

Jason woke up with the breath nearly knocked out of him as Dick had jumped on top of him. His hair was a complete mess and the sudden awakening left Jason half asleep.

"Uh what? Training already?" Jason yawned and put his head back on the pillow. Maybe Dick would give him 5 more minutes...

"No way Jay!" Dick had bent over so his smiling face was in front of Jason's. "It's your birthday remember? No training today." Jason's eyes opened wide. That's right it was his birthday and Dick had actually remembered! Dick jumped off the bed and Jason followed after him. The younger was surprised as Dick led him to the kitchen.

Dick bounced onto a chair and Alfred waved to him. "Pancakes Master Jason?" Jason nodded still slightly tired. He sat down next to Dick who was buzzing with energy. Jason couldn't help but wonder where all his energy came from. Now when Jason was fully awake he could be just as energetic as Dick, but right now there was a stack of pancakes in front of him with words 'Happy Birthday' written in chocolate sauce. So Alfred had remembered to...

Breakfast had woken Jason up and now he and Dick were in charge of waking up Bruce who usually slept in when he wasn't needed at work. The two boys ran upstairs but Dick had beat Jason to the door. Jason heard an unhappy sigh from Dick and noticed Bruce was already awake. Which meant the two of them would not be jumping on Bruce's king sized bed to wake him up.

Bruce was busy putting a shirt on and as he walked out the door the man ruffled Jason's hair. "Happy Birthday Jason."

The three made their way downstairs where Jason and Dick's breakfast plates had been cleared away and replaced with several boxes in brightly wrapped paper. Jason could feel Dick grin as he stared at the presents.

"Are those for me?"

Dick looked at him weirdly. "Of course. Who else would they be for?"

"I didn't think you guys would remember. Or want to celebrate. I mean you guys are always so busy, how did you have time for this?" 

"Jason how could we not remember? Your my brother of course I would want to celebrate!" Dick spoke for Bruce and Alfred who were staring almost shocked at Jason's earlier statement.

"So you actually want to celebrate my birthday?"

"Why else would there be presents on the table. Speaking of which you get to open them right now. I wanna see if you got the next generation Batman game."

The rest of the day was spent wiping the floor with Dick at the Batman game and then Alfred brought out the most delicious looking cake Jason had ever seen. On it were 12 brightly lit birthday candles. But when Jason blew them out he didn't have anything to wish for.

Mainly because his one wish had already come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Im a sap. SO sorry.


End file.
